


Sleepover with the mikaelson

by Adoreme112



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoreme112/pseuds/Adoreme112
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Kudos: 2





	Sleepover with the mikaelson

Elena POV : Caroline,Katherine and I were watching a movie when the doorbell rang Caroline looks at me then I look at Katherine and then Katherine look at Caroline "why me"Caroline groan 

then Jeremy was coming down stairs "jer can you get the door" care asked  
"sure "Jeremy replied  
" these are for y'all" Jeremy said as he look at the envelopes

There's three envelopes with are names in cursive Elena,Katherine,Caroline 

Dear Elena you have been invited to a sleepover with the hottest men on earth, wear something comfortable or you could always wear my shirt if you know what I mean darlings-K.M 

Dear Caroline you have been invited to a sleepover love ,I hope you will come ps. Wear something comfortable the one and only-K.M 

Dear the lovely Katerina or Katherine you have been invited to a sleepover with me , ps it's start at 9:00 I hope you will attend yours truly-E.M 

"y'all wanna go"Caroline asked  
"hell yeah" Kat and I say in unison 

Caroline POV: we're about to pack our back when the door bust open only to be the man whore and Stefan  
"why the fuck you bust down my door" Elena yell  
and Damon just shrugged  
"what the fuck you want" Katherine asked

"did Barbie Klaus invite to a sleepover" Damon asked "we were invited but not by rebekah" I replied  
"I was invited but Damon wasn't" Stefan said  
then Elena just laughed 

"we're going ,you going Stefan"Katherine asked 

"Elena not going "Damon said 

"who the fuck are you, to tell me what I can and can't do" Elena shot back 

"come on let go get ready, stefan if you need a ride you can go get your things and come back" Elena told him

"Damon get the fuck out" i said 

we went upstairs to get our things when Bonnie called Katherine  
"hello" she said  
they talked for a few minutes then hung up  
"rebekah invited her to come ,she just wanna to know if we were going" kat said

two hours later 

"let's go" Lena said


End file.
